


Inspirer ou ne pas inspirer

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et encore une mission pourrie, encore une. Oh, de toute façon, il fallait s’y attendre c’était toujours pour sa pomme, les remplacements, les malades mentaux, les fous, ceux dont personne ne voulait lui échouaient toujours à lui Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : J'en ai marre de faire des disclaimers … sérieux depuis le temps, tout le monde le sait qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, ni à aucun des auteurs sévissant dans le joyeux monde de la fanfiction, alors quoi ?!**

**Pairing : Naru/Sasu**

**Note : Une nouvelle histoire également en 2 chapitres, qui était également un OS au départ mais qui m'a encore une fois un peu trop inspiré !!**

**Je le précise mais vous le savez Miss Kumfu a bien sûr jeter un petit coup d'œil là-dessus et les finitions, le peaufinage et le lissage sont l'œuvre de Miss Tamaki, 'rci m'selle.**

* * *

**  
**

**INSPIRER OU NE PAS INSPIRER ? Telle est la question.**

Sasuke se matérialisa dans la pièce. L'atelier était toujours le même, spacieux et incroyablement lumineux. Sur la petite estrade habituelle, personne n'était là, aussi se retourna-t-il scrutant les environs. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que ses yeux capturent ce qu'il cherchait.

Devant une statue à moitié sculptée, se tenait son frère, collé à un jeune homme roux, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille à même sa peau, l'autre main fermement accrochée à celle du jeune homme caressant les formes de la statue, les modelant, les façonnant avec des gestes lents et sensuels. Ils étaient tellement proches que seul l'air avait une chance de s'immiscer entre leurs deux corps, leurs deux peaux nues.

Sasuke ne dit rien et regarda son frère guider les gestes du roux. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, s'abandonnait aux inspirations d'Itachi laissant sa main agir pour affiner les courbes du corps de glaise devant lui, matrice dont il était taché par endroit et dont ses mains étaient couvertes.

\- Tu sais que leur souffler par des mots ce qu'ils devraient faire, ça marche aussi Itachi. Tu n'as pas besoin de le toucher.

Son frère tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un petit rictus.

\- Qu'en sais-tu Sasuke, tu n'as jamais suivi de sculpteurs.

\- Non, mais des peintres oui et je ne me suis jamais collé à eux pour guider leur pinceau.

Itachi se détacha à regret du jeune artiste qui continua à travailler son œuvre avec la même passion. Il le couva des yeux un instant.

Gaara était vraiment talentueux et plus que tout il était incroyablement réceptif aux muses et à Itachi en particulier. Rarement celui-ci avait été aussi en phase avec son artiste et jamais il n'avait pu aussi bien guider son protégé. Gaara s'abandonnait littéralement à l'inspiration qui lui venait, laissant les sensations pénétrer son corps. Alors oui, Itachi aurait pu s'asseoir un peu plus loin et le guider par ses mots, mais avec Gaara, le contact marchait beaucoup mieux. C'était un tactile et Itachi était bien mieux placé que Sasuke pour savoir ce dont le roux avait besoin.

Et puis, lui aussi aimait cette relation, il prenait du plaisir à transmettre ainsi ses idées et comme chacun sait : quand une muse a du plaisir, elle fait nettement mieux son travail.

\- Peu importe la façon dont je travaille, cela ne te regarde pas, petit frère.

\- Hn.

Sasuke s'était assis sur un tabouret, les jambes croisées, un air d'ennui profond sur le visage. Depuis combien d'années, de siècles, le jeune homme était-il aussi blasé ? Itachi soupira. Il ne comprenait pas le manque d'enthousiasme de Sasuke pour son travail. Lui-même le faisait depuis encore plus longtemps et il aimait vraiment ça, il était né pour ça.

La joie de transmettre une idée, le plaisir de la voir être mise en œuvre, la reconnaissance étaient autant de côtés qu'il trouvait gratifiant. Mais rien de tout cela ne semblait intéresser son frère. Pourtant tout petit, Sasuke adorait être une muse, se glissant dans le monde des hommes pour leur murmurer à l'oreille ses idées.

Et grand dieu, son cadet était incroyablement doué, sachant s'adapter à la personnalité, au caractère de ses protégés. Contrairement à beaucoup de muses, toujours cantonnées aux mêmes types d'artistes ou de personnes, Sasuke était interchangeable. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il héritait de beaucoup de missions dont personnes ne voulait.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était aussi blasé, une muse nourrit son artiste mais celui-ci la nourrit en retour et le lien que crée une relation à long terme est primordial pour cela. Seulement, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir ce genre d'expérience. Il espérait que cela serait le cas pour sa prochaine mission.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir Itachi ?

\- J'ai ton nouvel ordre de mission.

\- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui me le donne ?

\- Question de simplicité.

\- Hn.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette fois ? Je suppose que si père ne me l'apprend pas lui-même, c'est qu'il s'agit encore d'une mission pourrie.

\- Pour une muse, tu pourrais trouver une expression plus recherchée.

\- Je t'emmerde, ça te convient mieux ?

Itachi prit un air faussement choqué.

\- Voyons, voyons petit frère.

Son cadet le regarda de ses yeux vides et lui tendit la main.

\- Alors, tu me le donnes ?

Itachi tendit la sienne et un parchemin y fit son apparition. Sasuke s'en saisit et commença à le dérouler.

\- Alors de quoi ai-je hérité ? Un autiste incroyablement doué pour le dessin, un schizophrène qui entend des voix mais peint comme un dieu ?

Il lut rapidement et soupira bruyamment.

\- Un remplacement ?

\- Hn.

\- Temporaire ?

\- Hn.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi Shisui ne peut pas assurer le suivi de sa mission ?

\- On lui a confié un autre protégé pour quelques temps.

\- Itachi, me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?

L'aîné haussa un sourcil.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Qu'une muse ne se fait pas remplacer à moins de ne plus supporter sa mission et … et puis laisse tomber. Ça ou autre chose.

\- Je croyais que tu avais une préférence pour les écrivains, que tu ne voulais plus de musiciens ou de peintres.

\- Hn.

\- Alors ?

Sasuke fixa son frère, ses yeux sans expression hormis un immense ennui. Ce n'était pas bon pour une muse d'avoir ce genre de regard et pour toute autre que lui, Itachi se serait inquiété, mais son cadet était comme ça depuis si longtemps …Il vit Sasuke signer son ordre de mission, preuve qu'il acceptait son nouveau protégé. Cela lui permettrait de pouvoir interagir avec lui, de le voir, de le trouver où qu'il soit.

\- Ton protégé s'est arrêté, tu devrais y retourner Itachi.

Et en effet, le rouquin tournait autour de sa statue, l'observant, réfléchissant à la meilleure solution.

Itachi partit dans sa direction, Sasuke commença à se dématérialiser.

\- Hé, petit frère.

\- Hn ?

\- Essaye de t'amuser.

Son frère commença à se dissiper, ses yeux noirs et vides fixés sur la silhouette d'Itachi. Puis, il disparut laissant derrière lui le parchemin que son aîné remettrait à leur père. L'Uchiha soupira et revint se coller à Gaara reprenant sa main. Il s'enivra de la présence du jeune homme et oublia, pour un temps tout du moins, son cadet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tandis qu'Itachi se perdait dans la passion de son travail, le plus jeune des Uchiha regardait autour de lui le petit appartement dans lequel il venait d'apparaître. Et rien qu'à la vue du bordel qui y régnait, il se dit qu'elle promettait d'être très intéressante cette mission. Sasuke n'avait jamais compris comment quelqu'un pouvait espérer faire un travail correct dans un environnement non adéquat. Et les bols de ramen instantanés abandonnés sur la table, les vêtements jetés en vrac, les boules de papiers balancées ça et là, les piles de bouquins prêtes à s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent, non ce n'était pas du tout les conditions idéales pour avoir un véritable avenir comme écrivain.

Pour avoir des idées ordonnées, il fallait commencer par l'être soi-même. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, observant de plus près son environnement, tâchant de passer outre le désordre. L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais confortable. A sa droite, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un petit balcon et la lumière entrait vivement dans la pièce. La vue était plaisante, pas de vis-à-vis dérangeant mais au contraire plusieurs petites maisons avec jardins. Sasuke se laissa absorber un instant par la vue, regardant des enfants jouer ensemble dans une parodie de bonheur qu'il trouva tout simplement irritante. Enfin, bref, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il détourna les yeux pour les reposer dans l'appartement.

Les murs étaient peints en blanc, certainement pour agrandir la pièce, peu de décoration, une grande bibliothèque débordant de livres guère plus rangés que ceux des piles présentes dans la pièce. Une petite cuisine ouverte sur la pièce principale où l'évier débordait de tasses vides, presque pas d'autre vaisselle, sans doute lié au fait que l'occupant de l'appartement semblait se nourrir essentiellement de ramen instantanés.

Il s'éloigna de la cuisine, un petit couloir sur la droite menait à la porte d'entrée. Face à elle, une autre, sans doute celle de la salle de bain supposa Sasuke. Il ne s'y attarda pas et se dirigea vers le meuble où il allait passer le plus de temps, le bureau. Il était dans le même état que le reste, un ordinateur portable, une petite pile de feuilles tout droit sorties de l'imprimante, raturées, corrigées à la main. Sasuke profita d'être seul pour saisir la feuille du dessus. Il lut les premières phrases, mouais, peut mieux faire.

D'un autre côté, Shisui n'était pas la meilleure muse possible pour un écrivain, enfin bien sûr, ça s'était son avis personnel.

Il entendit un grognement venir de la pièce à côté. Bien, visiblement c'est là que se trouvait son nouveau protégé. Il décida donc d'aller voir à quoi il ressemblait, s'attendant au pire. Sa dernière mission l'avait mis au service d'un vieux pervers qui passait son temps à mater les femmes en douce. En fait, Sasuke n'avait servi à rien si ce n'est lui souffler de bonnes idées pour ne pas se faire pincer.

Avant ça, il avait eu cette fille complètement malade, Anko, une furie qui faisait des spectacles de danse avec ses serpents et … oh de toutes façons, il n'avait eu que des mabouls depuis les cinquante dernières années. Toutes les missions, dont personne ne voulait, finissaient toujours par lui revenir. Il supposait donc que son nouveau protégé serait aussi barré que les précédents.

Il fit donc un pas, enjambant un sac jeté négligemment et pénétra dans la pièce attenante. Il s'agissait de la chambre à coucher, assez petite et surtout entièrement remplie par une immense armoire et un grand lit. Sur celui-ci, était allongé un jeune homme et Sasuke sut instinctivement qu'il était son protégé. Sur le ventre, la tête coincée sous l'oreiller, torse nu, il semblait émerger difficilement de sa sieste. Sasuke contempla le dos musclé et la peau bronzée, beau corps pensa-t-il.

Itachi aurait sûrement aimé s'en inspirer pour son protégé. Avec un nouveau grognement, le jeune homme se retourna laissant voir un torse glabre et musclé, des abdos parfaitement dessinés et une peau toute aussi parfaite que côté recto, uniquement interrompue par une fine ligne de poils blonds se perdant sous la ceinture du jean. L'oreiller vola, passant au travers de Sasuke qui grogna avant de reporter son attention sur le blond et de rester bouche bée.

Il …. Mince alors …. Il … il avait dessiné ce …. enfin plus exactement il avait soufflé à un de ses protégés ces mêmes traits, ces lèvres pleines et rebondies, ces yeux bleus, ce visage doux et bienveillant. C'était comme si la peinture réalisée une centaine d'années auparavant avait soudainement pris vie. C'était incroyable.

Tout y était, hormis les étranges marques sur ses joues, mais elles ne gâchaient en rien la perfection de son visage. Sasuke était pour le moins troublé. Pour être franc, il était même physiquement troublé mais compte tenu de son habileté naturelle à se mentir, nous dirons juste qu'il avait tout à coup un peu chaud, ce qui était somme toute parfaitement normal en été.

Et puis quoi, il était simplement sincèrement surpris de cette incroyable ressemblance, comme on peut l'être d'une coïncidence aussi énorme. Oh, bien sûr dans l'inspiration qu'il avait soufflé à l'artiste, il avait apporté sa propre touche mais il avait avant tout tenu compte des goûts de celui-ci, il était donc plus qu'évident que ce visage reflétait avant tout les désirs du peintre et non les siens. Et puis il était difficile pour une muse de savoir ce qui venait d'elle et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Et s'il se souvenait parfaitement de cette peinture quand bien même depuis en avait-il inspiré des centaines, c'est simplement qu'elle était particulièrement réussie et pas du tout parce que ce visage l'avait en quelque sorte hanté. Oui, celle-là, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier, elle l'avait poursuivi pendant plusieurs années et fut un temps, il lui arrivait d'apparaître dans le petit appartement où elle était conservée mais par simple curiosité évidemment.

Et puis, le temps passant, elle avait été détruite comme beaucoup d'autres œuvres avant et après elle. Sasuke n'avait plus eu que ses souvenirs pour contempler ce visage angélique et ça ne le toucha pas du tout car une muse ne l'est jamais et lui encore moins.

Et non, il ne venait pas de penser que son ange se tenait devant lui en chair et en os, absolument pas.

Celui-ci se leva avec une grâce féline, exactement comme l'aurait soufflé Sasuke s'il avait dû décrire ses mouvements.

Par contre, le bâillement qui suivit, bouche ouverte, bien bruyant et le grattement compulsif de cheveux comme un chien ayant des puces suivi par une remise en place on ne peut moins élégante des parties intimes n'avaient définitivement rien à voir avec l'être sublime qu'avait peint son ancien protégé.

Quand la vie rejoint l'art, la déception est souvent au rendez-vous, pensa le brun en emboîtant le pas à son nouvel auteur.

Celui-ci attrapa un tee-shirt sur le canapé et l'enfila. Sasuke fut surpris de constater qu'une légère contrariété s'éleva en lui à ce geste. Cela le surprit mais il en conclut que bien sûr ce n'était pas le fait qu'il mette un tee-shirt qui était gênant, mais le fait qu'il le prenne du canapé prouvant ainsi qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre dans cette totale désorganisation. Oui, voilà, c'était ça, exactement ça.

\- Allez Naruto, il est temps de te remettre au boulot.

\- Range d'abord, lança Sasuke.

Naruto s'interrompit et regarda autour de lui.

\- Hum, d'abord un peu de rangement.

Sasuke hocha la tête et s'assit sur le bureau. Son protégé regardait autour de lui ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Commence par jeter les boites de ramen vides, cracha –t-il.

\- Oui, bonne idée, d'abord la poubelle.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit un sac et entreprit d'y jeter les déchets. Lorsque cela fut fait, il s'assit en soupirant sur le canapé.

\- Bouge de là flemmasse, il reste du boulot.

Une ride de contrariété fit son apparition sur le front de Naruto, mais il resta immobile. La même ride ne tarda pas à apparaître sur celui de Sasuke.

Pourquoi diable ne bougeait-il pas ? Il soupira bruyamment. Décidément, d'un ange, il n'avait que le physique, pour le reste, il semblait être le dernier des crétins. Allait-il devoir tout lui détailler ?

\- Range les vêtements qui traînent.

Naruto se leva et attrapa un pull qui avait été jeté sur le canapé cinq jours plus tôt. Il pensa qu'il devrait certainement devenir plus ordonné, seulement, franchement le ménage n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, quant au rangement n'en parlons pas. Il regarda autour de lui, à dire vrai, une fois débarrassé des boites de ramen vides, l'appartement n'était pas si en désordre que ça.

Il s'interrompit dans le pliage du pull. Oui, en fait, ça allait, pourquoi diable voulait-il ranger ? Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ménage quand il avait un fichu chapitre à finir pour la fin du mois??

Il secoua la tête, reposa le pull et vint à son bureau sous le regard ébahi, effaré … non pardon très légèrement surpris de Sasuke.

Depuis quand un protégé allait à l'encontre de ce qui lui était soufflé?

\- Va ranger tes vêtements.

La voix était morne mais une pointe d'irritation y était très nettement perceptible. Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas homme à se répéter.

Naruto se releva, se retourna et s'arrêta : un grognement s'éleva de sa gorge.

\- Ah, mais non, j'ai du boulot, je ferai le ménage un autre jour.

Il se rassit, Sasuke se leva.

Ok, là, il commençait à être passablement agacé. Il se pencha à l'oreille de son protégé.

\- Tu devrais ranger, cela t'aiderait à travailler plus efficacement, sans parasite.

Naruto pivota sur sa chaise et regarda son environnement.

\- C'est vrai que travailler dans des conditions pareilles, ce n'est pas l'idéal.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Enfin.

Le blondinet s'activa une bonne heure à ranger, à nettoyer, le tout sous une incroyable quantité de soupirs, de baragouinements plaintifs. Plusieurs fois, Sasuke dut lui indiquer quoi faire mais finalement l'appartement était enfin propre. Le brun était fier de lui, voilà comment une bonne muse devait faire son travail. Par ailleurs, il avait été plus que clément en épargnant à son nouveau protégé le rangement des livres. Il se le réservait pour plus tard.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Après tout, Sasuke était une muse, autrement dit il était là pour inspirer les artistes pas les femmes de ménage.

Seulement le blond n'avait pas l'air d'être de cet avis, à peine assis à son bureau, il se mit à bailler. Il bougea la souris de son ordinateur et se mit de la musique.

Jusque là, Sasuke n'avait rien à dire, à chacun ses rituels.

Seulement quand une demi-heure plus tard, le crétin blond ne s'était toujours pas mis au boulot, cela commença à sérieusement l'agacer, enfin façon de parler bien évidemment.

Au lieu de bosser, il était allé se faire un thé, puis, il avait lu ses mails et présentement, il discutait via MSN avec dieu sait qui. Pas étonnant que son texte ait été de médiocre qualité s'il n'y mettait pas un peu plus du sien.

\- Il est temps de te mettre au travail, dobe.

Il cracha le dernier mot. Naruto regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment rien fait depuis une bonne heure.

\- Bon, allez Naruto, il est temps de t'y mettre.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fainéant.

Naruto bailla et cliqua pour ouvrir son texte.

\- Oh et puis, ce n'est pas la peine, je m'y mettrai demain, tout ce ménage m'a crevé.

Il se leva.

\- Quoi ! Non, non, tu vas ramener tes jolies petites fesses ici et bosser.

Bien sûr puisque personne ne peut réellement entendre une muse à moins qu'elle ne le veuille, nous serons tous d'accord pour dire que la phrase prononcée précédemment était en fait : « Quoi ! Non, non, tu vas ramener tes petites fesses ici et bosser » bien sûr.

Naruto fit un pas en direction de l'ordinateur et s'arrêta, plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire. Mince, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes d'hésiter comme ça sur ce qu'il voulait faire ou dans quel ordre agir. A dire vrai, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de sa sieste, il ne se sentait plus tout à fait lui-même, plus complètement maître de ses décisions et il n'aimait pas cette sensation, pas du tout.

Il grogna à nouveau et décida de revenir à sa première idée : ne pas travailler ce soir. C'était inutile. Il attrapa son portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

\- Hé Kiba, quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Super, j'arrive.

Évidemment, en rester sur les fesses n'était pas une expression que l'on pouvait utiliser pour décrire Sasuke, n'empêche qu'elle collait franchement très bien à sa tête du moment.

Néanmoins, un Uchiha étant un Uchiha, il se reprit. Il avait passé peu de temps avec la dobe mais il avait déjà remarqué que donner des ordres directs ne semblait pas le meilleur moyen « d'inspirer » son protégé.

\- Sortir est une chose mais tu ne seras pas plus avancer demain, tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre. C'est dommage d'avoir autant ranger pour ne pas en profiter.

Encore une fois, Naruto s'arrêta, son blouson dans la main, ses clefs dans l'autre. Était-ce vraiment sérieux de sortir, il était en retard et tout ce qu'il ferait ce soir serait ça de moins pour demain. Et puis franchement, n'était-ce pas dommage d'avoir fait tout ce ménage pour partir maintenant ?

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, un rictus satisfait commença à faire son apparition sur les lèvres de Sasuke mais il s'arrêta quand le blond se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Il se frappa le front et tout en riant prononça à voix haute :

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de profiter du ménage ? Sortir va me faire le plus grand bien, je suis en train de péter un câble, là.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant sans le savoir, une muse désabusée assise sur son bureau.

Ok, pensa Sasuke. L'idiot semblait bien trop normal pour qu'il n'y ait pas un vice caché. C'était un réfractaire, voilà pourquoi on le lui avait confié. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le trouver.

Il disparut bien décidé à aller dire deux mots à son cher frère, peut-être même à son père.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'œil mauvais et un rictus pire encore, Sasuke fit son apparition sur le seuil de la demeure familiale.

Auréolé d'une aura toute meurtrière, le fils prodigue entra dans le bureau de son père où il eut la joie de trouver son aîné.

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent et fixèrent leur attention sur le jeune homme.

\- Un réfractaire.

Rien ne passa dans les yeux noirs lui faisant face et un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu le découvrirais aussi tôt Sasuke, dit Itachi en invitant son frère à prendre place dans le dernier fauteuil libre.

D'un rapide mouvement de l'œil que seul un Uchiha était à même de percevoir, il déclina l'invitation.

\- Il a fallu au moins trois semaines à Shisui pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Au départ, il pensait juste qu'il s'y prenait mal. Tu ne dois particulièrement pas être en phase avec lui.

\- Hn.

\- As-tu réussi à lui faire écrire quelque chose?

\- Rien.

Son père haussa les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai fait ranger.

Un mince gloussement s'éleva d'Itachi.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, petit frère, environnement prompt à la création.

Sasuke lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Toujours mieux que de l'indifférence, pensa son frère.

\- Et ensuite, reprit-il.

\- Rien, impossible de le mettre au travail. Il a refusé de m'écouter mais tu ne dois pas en être surpris, n'est-ce pas Itachi ?

\- Sasuke.

Les deux frères portèrent leur attention sur leur père.

\- En effet, ce jeune homme est un réfractaire. Mais,…

Il leva la main pour faire taire son jeune fils qui allait rétorquer quelque chose.

\- Comme toujours, il suffit de lui trouver la bonne personne.

\- Visiblement, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Hn.

\- Ni Shisui.

\- Indéniablement, répondit Itachi.

\- Ce n'est donc pas un remplacement. Notre cousin ne reviendra pas le prendre en charge.

\- Non, répondit leur père.

Sasuke jeta un regard à son frère qui put très nettement y lire le terme menteur ou peut-être était-ce plutôt traître, Itachi n'était pas sûr.

\- Nous cherchons actuellement le meilleur profil pour prendre la suite.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir donné ? Vous auriez pu attendre d'avoir trouvé la bonne muse. Vous et moi savons qu'il n'est pas bon pour un artiste d'être suivi par trop de personnes différentes.

\- Certes, mais nous avions un profil idéal pour ton cousin et il n'était pas possible d'attendre.

\- Oh, je vois. Autant le laisser à ce cher Sasuke alors, entre les débiles et les attardés mentaux, un réfractaire sera parfait pour son tableau de chasse, c'est ce que vous avez pensé ?

\- Sasuke, suffit !

Le fils et le père s'affrontèrent, regard noir contre regard noir, aucun ne voulant céder.

\- Sasuke, dit doucement Itachi qui s'était levé pour poser sa main sur le bras de son frère.

Celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard, mais son aîné savait qu'il avait son attention.

\- Ce n'est pas pour te punir mais bien parce que tu es une des muses les plus douées que nous te l'avons confié.

Sasuke porta enfin son attention sur lui, un rictus qu'on ne pouvait qualifier autrement qu'ironique sur les lèvres.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas le reconnaître petit frère, mais tu es doué, vraiment doué, tu es un gén…

\- J'en ai assez entendu.

Sasuke serra les poings, il en avait assez de tout cela, ces missions ridicules, cette vie vide de sens.

\- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, j'irai au bout de cette mission, mais ce sera la dernière.

\- Que veux-tu dire Sasuke? demanda leur père froidement.

\- Vous avez très bien compris.

\- Sasuke !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça petit frère.

\- Je peux le faire et je vais le faire. Je rendrai ma plume une fois cette mission terminée.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère et sortit.

\- Sasuke, reviens ici, cria son père.

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà volatilisé dans la dimension des humains.

Itachi s'effondra au sol. Tout était de sa faute, c'était son idée. Son père le rejoignit et l'aida à se relever.

\- Père, je suis désolé, je ne …

\- Itachi, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Pas grave, pas grave, mais si Sasuke rend sa plume, il va …

L'aîné des Uchiha ferma les yeux, il n'arrivait même pas à le prononcer. S'il rendait sa plume, son frère, son petit frère adoré en mourrait et au terme d'une longue agonie. Quand une muse n'inspirait pas, elle dépérissait et en commettant cet acte Sasuke perdrait sa faculté à communiquer avec les humains et par la même sa vie. Mais sa mort prendrait du temps, elle serait longue et douloureuse. Il n'avait été témoin de cela qu'une fois dans sa vie et il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il devait voir son Sasuke comme cela.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque là, il savait que son cadet n'était pas heureux, il savait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne dégénère et que son jeune frère n'en vienne à ce type de décision extrême, il n'avait certainement pas prévu que le fait d'inciter leur père à lui confier cette mission puisse accélérer le phénomène.

Il reporta son attention sur ce dernier, il semblait très calme, mais un léger tic agitait sa paupière droite signe de sa nervosité, lui non plus ne voulait pas perdre son fils. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, lui et Itachi étaient ses trésors et il était hors de question qu'il perde l'un d'eux.

\- Père, j'étais tellement sûr de moi. Je vous assure que ce garçon est l'incarnation vivante de ce portrait.

\- Je sais Itachi, je sais.

Ce portrait….

Sasuke avait été obsédé par cette peinture. C'était bien une des rares choses qui était parvenue à provoquer chez lui autre chose que de la colère ou de l'indifférence. Sasuke ignorait sans doute qu'ils étaient au courant de son attachement pour cette peinture et ce visage. Mais ils savaient et ils n'avaient pu que remarquer que son détachement s'était aggravé lorsque l'œuvre avait été détruite. Itachi avait depuis cherché un moyen d'intéresser à nouveau son frère à quelque chose. Il avait même pensé inspirer un de ses artistes à recréer la peinture, mais l'idée n'étant pas de lui, cela lui était impossible.

Il serra les poings de rage, il avait été tellement sûr de lui.

C'est Shisui qui avait parlé de son cas à Itachi, les deux cousins étaient proches et échangeaient souvent sur leurs protégés respectifs. Le premier enviait le second pour avoir trouvé Gaara et pouvoir vivre une telle relation quand lui désespérait de pouvoir faire rentrer la moindre idée dans cette foutue caboche blonde.

Itachi s'était d'abord moqué de son cousin mais finalement quand celui-ci avait enfin évoqué le terme de réfractaire, il l'avait accompagné pour voir. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en voyant le jeune homme. Aussitôt le plan avait germé dans son cerveau. Pour lui ce Naruto ne pouvait être que le Gaara de Sasuke. Grand dieu, son frère avait lui-même inventé ses traits. Il avait donc prévu de résoudre deux problèmes, celui de Shisui qui ne pouvait décemment pas rester avec un protégé réfractaire et celui de son cadet.

Le plan avait paru tout aussi logique à son père aussi avait-il donné son accord à la condition qu'Itachi annonce lui-même la « bonne nouvelle » à son benjamin.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Itachi.

\- Trouver une solution pour convaincre ton frère.

Itachi ne put retenir le petit souffle méprisant de s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Et puis, en un jour, il a fait mieux que votre cousin, il a réussi à lui faire faire le ménage.

\- Visiblement, cela a déjà été assez difficile.

\- Oui, mais il semble que ce Naruto parvienne à entendre ton frère même s'il ne veut pas l'écouter. Il tient peut-être à Sasuke de trouver comment communiquer avec son protégé.

\- Je vous trouve bien calme père.

\- Itachi, que ce soit avec ou sans son accord, je ne laisserai jamais ton frère rendre sa plume, dussé-je pour cela l'enfermer au contact d'humains s'il le faut. Pas tant que je serais vivant.

\- Moi non plus père, moi non plus.

\- Bien, en attendant, je vais quand même devoir lui trouver un remplaçant au cas où.

\- Ne vous pressez pas.

\- Je sais Itachi, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas bon pour Sasuke de rester trop longtemps au contact d'un réfractaire. C'est une autre sorte d'agonie. J'ai espoir que ton frère réussisse où votre cousin a échoué. Cependant, je n'exclus pas que ces premières réussites soient uniquement dues au changement de muse. Il y a donc un risque que par la suite ce Naruto développe une résistance envers ton frère.

Itachi baissa la tête.

\- Je sais.

Et Sasuke aussi pensa-t-il. Il sait que nous allons devoir le remplacer.

Cela aurait pourtant été si simple de ne jamais trouver quelqu'un pour prendre la suite et obliger son frère à rester lié à Naruto pendant tout le temps de sa vie, aussi courte qu'une vie humaine puisse paraître aux yeux d'une muse…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin trouva Sasuke au chevet de son protégé qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Il était rentré affreusement tard au grand déplaisir du brun qui afin d'éviter une rencontre inopinée avec son père ou son frère avait préféré rester dans la dimension des humains. Aussi avait-il passé une partie de la nuit à attendre que son protégé veuille bien ramener ses fesses chez lui. Il avait rapidement fait une croix sur le fait de le faire travailler, même si la nuit était souvent propice à l'inspiration : moins de bruit alentour pour parasiter le message des muses.

Mais tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était regarder le blond se déshabiller et s'effondrer dans sa couette pour dormir comme une masse.

Il avait soupiré et s'était assis à la tête du lit, la bouille de son protégé tout contre ses jambes. Sans même y penser, il avait passé sa main dans la chevelure blonde réfléchissant encore et toujours à sa décision.

Au matin, il n'avait guère avancé dans ses réflexions.

Il ne regrettait pas, bien au contraire, cela faisait un moment que cette idée avait germé dans son cerveau. Bien sûr, il l'avait jusque là écartée, il n'était pas homme à abandonner seulement …. Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces missions, toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres. Et voilà qu'il héritait de lui.

Son regard se posa sur la frimousse d'ange dont le souffle léger et régulier venait caresser sa jambe. Comment un être avec un visage pareil pouvait-il être aussi …

Sasuke soupira, peut-être l'avait-il jugé un peu vite, à dire vrai, il n'avait passé que quelques heures en la compagnie de Naruto. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ferait mieux d'éviter de le prendre en grippe dès le départ, il était bloqué avec lui pour un moment.

Il savait que son père et Itachi attendraient le plus longtemps possible pour le remplacer, mais le laisser sur cette mission n'était pas une solution viable non plus.

Pour autant, il allait essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans cette caboche. Après tout, aussi réfractaire que lui eut paru Naruto hier, il avait quand même réussi à lui faire faire un brin de ménage. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Shisui n'avait même pas été capable de se faire entendre.

Il soupira.

Tout ceci était fatiguant, il en avait marre de cette vie, de ce devoir, de ce nom.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un bâillement. Naruto se réveillait enfin.

Comme la veille, il le regarda se lever, ses yeux s'égarant sur la peau bronzée et la musculature saillante, à simple titre indicatif bien évidemment.

Le blond se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bain et Sasuke entendit le bruit de l'eau. Il s'écoula encore une bonne heure, le temps qu'il s'habille, déjeune et enfin, il daigna allumer son ordinateur.

Dans un premier temps, il se contenta de recopier les corrections qu'il avait faites à la main. Puis, il attaqua la relecture en soit.

Et c'est là que les choses se compliquèrent. Sasuke commença à souffler des idées à Naruto, celui-ci les entendait, il lui arrivait même de les écrire mais à chaque fois il finissait par les effacer.

\- Mais non, je t'ai dit qu'il devait commencer par le bar, soupira Sasuke.

\- Ah oui, il va d'abord aller au bar.

Naruto hocha positivement la tête mais reprit à voix haute.

\- Mais non, ça fout le reste en l'air si je fais ça.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Allez Naruto, réfléchis. Ok, je commence par la salle de sport.

\- Mais non, soupira Sasuke en frappant légèrement le bois sous sa main.

Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur le bureau et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Naruto, s'oubliant un instant dans l'odeur suave du jeune homme, il ferma les yeux pour la savourer ou réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, au choix.

\- Si tu commences par le bar, ce sera plus logique qu'il ne reconnaisse pas Karin alors que dans la salle de sport, il va forcement tomber sur elle puisqu'elle y passe son temps. Commence par le bar.

Les mains de Naruto s'arrêtèrent au dessus du clavier alors qu'il allait taper son premier mot. Peut-être devrait-il quand même écrire la scène du bar avant, il y aurait toujours moyen de s'arranger par la suite et puis, oui, il avait fait de Karin une fanatique de fitness, ce serait étonnant que son perso ne la croise pas. D'un autre côté, le gymnase était grand, il était plus que possible qu'il la rate et puis…

\- Le bar, le bar, le bar, murmura Sasuke.

Il se sentait parfaitement stupide à cet instant, quasiment collé à son protégé à lui murmurer son idée comme un mantra idiot et ridicule.

Naruto soupira et se gratta la tête comme s'il voulait s'arracher les cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ok, Naruto, calme-toi.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit une mini maraca. Sasuke regarda cela d'un œil inquiet. Naruto se mit à l'agiter de façon quasi-maniaque créant un rythme hypnotique qui le mettait en transe et généralement l'aidait à travailler. Il ferma les yeux un moment et se remit au travail. Cette fois-ci, ça coulait mieux, pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, il parvint à écrire sans soucis. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait mettre dans cette scène.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il y parvenait pour la simple et bonne raison que pendant les cinq premières minutes, Sasuke était resté à le regarder comme s'il avait un fou devant lui. Qui pouvait concrètement se concentrer avec un bruit pareil dans les oreilles ?

Les dix minutes suivantes, il avait essayé de ne pas faire attention à l'instrument. A la fin, il avait fui dans la chambre où il s'était assis sur le lit, jambes en tailleur pour inspirer puis expirer et faire le vide.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Naruto agitait toujours l'instrument mais lui était beaucoup plus calme.

Au fait, pourquoi s'acharnait-il à essayer de faire passer une idée à un réfractaire? Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa place sur le bureau.

La torture continua pendant quelques heures supplémentaires durant lesquelles Sasuke essaya du mieux qu'il put de faire son travail.

Il passa la soirée avec Naruto, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de rester autant de temps avec un de ses protégés. Généralement, ceux-ci étaient si dérangés qu'il préférait les éviter le plus possible et n'apparaissait que lorsqu'ils se mettaient au travail. Cependant, il souhaitait éviter de retourner dans la dimension des muses pour le moment. Évidemment, si son frère ou son père voulait le trouver, il leur serait facile de le faire en pointant leur nez ici.

Naruto s'était fait un plat de ramen instantanés, encore un, non sans avoir longuement hésité entre ça et un repas équilibré, sain, bon pour la santé et le travail. Mais encore une fois, Sasuke avait lamentablement échoué.

Il s'était donc assis sur le canapé, regardant le blond bouger, remuer, zapper. Grand dieu, ce type ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais ?

Non.

Naruto traîna une partie de la soirée devant la télé, ne s'arrêtant réellement sur aucun film. Sasuke finit par faire abstraction des mouvements à côté de lui, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il s'oublia un long moment, ne faisant pas attention que l'agitation à côté de lui avait cessé et que la chaîne était la même depuis un moment.

Il finit par se tourner et découvrir le jeune blond endormi en boule. Sasuke se perdit dans la contemplation de ses traits. Il était si différent lorsqu'il dormait, lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement pour laisser passer son souffle frais et doux.

Il se leva et s'accroupit devant lui et une fois de plus sa main vint se perdre dans les mèches blondes qu'il écarta du visage d'ange.

\- Naruto, tu devrais aller te coucher, murmura Sasuke.

Le blond sourit doucement frottant sa joue contre la main chaude du brun sur le visage duquel un sourire magnifique prit place sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Naruto, murmura-t-il à nouveau se penchant un peu plus jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de cet incroyable visage.

L'autre ne réagit pas, mais la jeune muse, une fois de plus, contemplait le jeune homme, comme toujours fasciné de voir le portrait qu'il avait aimé vivre devant lui, de voir les paupières bouger légèrement comme l'autre semblait rêver, les mèches de cheveux s'acharner à revenir caresser le front, les joues légèrement roses. Presque inconsciemment, Sasuke caressa les fines cicatrices qui les ornaient. Elles auraient dû gâcher le tableau mais pourtant elles le complétaient étrangement. Leurs imperfections contrastaient tellement avec le sublime de cette face qu'elles ne faisaient qu'en accentuer la perfection.

Ses doigts se baladaient toujours sur les joues caressant la peau soyeuse.

\- Naruto, murmura-t-il à nouveau, va te coucher.

L'autre baragouina quelque chose, Sasuke s'approcha un peu plus pour l'entendre, tâchant de lire sur ses lèvres. Il focalisa son attention sur elles, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'elles articulaient. Elles bougeaient, pleines et roses. Sasuke ne voyait plus que ça, leur rebondi, la petite dépression en leur centre, le doigt de l'ange. Il s'abaissa un peu plus, sa propre bouche frôlant celle de l'endormi. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le souffle de Naruto qui se mêlait au sien et sauta du canapé, interdit, regardant à droite et à gauche comme inquiet d'être pris sur le fait.

\- Allez lève-toi feignasse et va te coucher, cria-t-il pour être sûr de bien être entendu.

Naruto sursauta, regardant à son tour de chaque côté, un peu perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi il venait de rêver mais il sut qu'il s'y sentait bien et qu'il aurait voulu ne pas se réveiller. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, se brossa les dents et s'écroula dans son lit.

Sasuke resta dans le salon toute la nuit refusant de mettre un pied dans la chambre.

Le lendemain ressembla à s'y méprendre à cette journée, les nerfs de Sasuke étaient mis à rude épreuve et la jeune muse essayait de faire preuve de tout son talent et de toute sa patience pour effectuer au mieux sa mission. Et ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas peu dire. En effet, la technique ayant bien fonctionné la veille, Naruto avait gardé son instrument de torture à la main et régulièrement l'agitait lorsqu'il avait un doute. Doute en réalité ayant pour origine Sasuke qui lui soufflait une idée, bien souvent en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. Et lorsque le rythme hypnotique régnait dans la pièce, le jeune auteur parvenait enfin à faire le vide et à se concentrer.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment son cousin n'avait pas abandonné avant si Naruto lui avait fait subir la même torture. Ou peut-être que cette délicate attention lui avait été exclusivement réservée, ce qui était probable puisque Shisui ne parvenait pas à se faire entendre du blond. Ou peut-être était-ce la cerise sur le gâteau, le petit bonus dont Itachi avait oublié de lui parler.

Son satané frère en aurait bien été capable, après tout il lui avait bien menti concernant cette mission. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas très bien pourquoi, Itachi savait bien qu'il finirait par comprendre que Naruto était un réfractaire, c'était un vrai secret de polichinelle, alors quoi ? Quelles avaient été les motivations de son frère concernant cette mission? Une fois de plus, le fil de sa pensée fut interrompu par le bruit de maracas. Il s'éclipsa.

\- Lâche cette fichue maraca, bon dieu, hurla Sasuke.

Il n'en pouvait plus, ce bruit allait le rendre fou, ce tchitt-tchitt régulier comme le sifflement d'un serpent, il commençait à l'entendre même lorsque le blond ne l'agitait pas.

Cela faisait quatre jours, quatre longs, très longs, épouvantablement longs jours qu'il subissait régulièrement, très régulièrement, épouvantablement régulièrement cette torture. Il essayait de faire passer ses idées comme il le pouvait, malgré le parasitage intensif que son protégé lui faisait subir. Mais Sasuke était têtu, il ne comptait pas abandonner quand bien même c'était sa dernière mission. Il s'arrêta un instant sur cette pensée.

Mais la maraca retentit de nouveau, comme Naruto tournait sur son siège. Il regarda l'instrument de musique. Il avait hésité à le jeter de lui-même, vraiment c'était très, très tentant, horriblement tentant, affreusement tentant. En fait, il allait le faire, ce soir dès que Naruto serait couché il le prendrait et le jetterait. Oui. Non, en fait, il allait le faire maintenant, oui, tant pis si le blond se demandait comment un objet pouvait disparaître tout à coup par enchantement. Mais, alors qu'il allait la saisir, Naruto la posa. Sasuke soupira et ferma les yeux pour savourer le silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se grattait la tête à la recherche d'une idée, n'importe laquelle, en dehors de celles complètement idiotes qui lui passaient de temps en temps par le cerveau. C'était une vraie torture, être là devant cette page, écrivant un mot, l'effaçant. Bon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais que ce qu'il avait écrit ces derniers temps ?! Et puis, il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur sa maraca, ça faisait deux jours et depuis, il était de nouveau sujet à ces drôles d'hésitations. Ah, il n'arriverait jamais au bout de son fichu chapitre et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait la vie devant lui. Non, non, il avait environ quinze jours et …. il soupira ….. encore combien de pages à écrire ?

Le sortant momentanément de ses dramatiques réflexions, son interphone sonna et les fit sursauter, lui et sa muse qui boudait ? … non, avait une moue … heu pardon … une expression faciale qui aurait pu éventuellement voire très vaguement passer pour une bouderie.

Bref, Naruto se leva joyeusement, tout content d'avoir une raison même temporaire de s'éloigner de son ordinateur.

\- Ouais ?

\- Naruto ?

\- Qui d'autre, répondit celui-ci en riant ayant déjà reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu m'ouvres.

Un buzz plus aigu retentit et Naruto raccrocha en entendant le « c'est bon ». Sasuke soupira. Il ne manquait plus que cela, une visite et regardez-le moi, cet imbécile de blond, tout content d'avoir une bonne raison pour ne rien faire.

Le bruit typique d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme retentit et Sasuke se tendit pour voir le nouveau venu.

Celui-ci fit son arrivée d'un pas lent et mesuré, les mains dans les poches. Naruto vint lui donner une brève accolade et partit directement dans la cuisine tandis que le nouveau venu s'asseyait directement sur le canapé, les jambes sur la table basse. Un habitué des lieux, remarqua la jeune muse.

Tandis que son protégé s'activait dans la cuisine, il s'approcha de plus près. Le jeune homme bailla, encore un courageux pensa Sasuke. Pourtant, il pouvait déceler derrière cet air las, une intelligence tout à fait hors norme. Ce type devait être un vrai génie, il ne parvenait pas à le cacher complètement quand bien même y travaillait-il.

Naruto revint dans la pièce avec une tasse de thé qu'il posa devant l'invité et une tasse de café pour lui. Les deux garçons s'installèrent tranquillement. Naruto bien ancré de son côté du canapé, assis en tailleur.

\- Alors Shikamaru, quoi de neuf ?

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Hum.

Ils se turent un moment, chacun buvant une gorgée de liquide bouillant. Shikamaru posa sa tête en arrière sur le dessus du canapé et ferma les yeux. Ils ne semblaient nullement gênés par le silence ambiant comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de rester tous les deux à ne rien dire ni faire.

Sasuke de son côté était plutôt troublé, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à suivre Naruto, celui-ci était calme en dehors de ses heures de sommeil : pas de tic nerveux, pas de mouvements intempestifs et oh bonheur ….pas de maracas. Ah, non ça se n'était plus possible. Un rictus très satisfait étira ses lèvres à cette douce pensée.

Il regarda de plus près ce Shikamaru. Comment faisait-il ? Qui était-il pour le blond ?

Un long soupir retentit et Naruto s'abaissa sur ses pieds, les deux mains sur sa tête. Shikamaru tourna son visage vers lui et vint passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds. La tendresse du geste était vraiment surprenante pour Sasuke. Tout autant que cette étrange intimité qui se dégageait du couple. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis l'arrivée du brun alors étaient-ils amants ?

\- A ce point là ?

\- Hum. Je n'arrive à rien. Tout ce que j'écris est mauvais.

Un doux sourire illumina les traits de Shikamaru, celle-là, il la connaissait, ce n'était pas la première fois.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas lu, dit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si, c'est mauvais, très mauvais. Je … c'est comme si j'avais perdu l'inspiration, dit Naruto en relevant doucement la tête, ses yeux bleus fixant son ami au travers d'un rideau de cheveux.

\- Toi, ne plus avoir d'idées ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, j'en ai mais elles s'embrouillent, elles sont contradictoires.

Il soupira à nouveau et reposa sa tête sur ses mains. Shikamaru continua ses caresses.

\- C'est parce que tu refuses de m'écouter, idiot, grogna Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé à côté de Naruto, le couvant légèrement.

Il avait beau être remonté, ça l'ennuyait de voir son protégé dans cet état. Cette situation n'était bonne ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Finalement, il ne faisait que l'embrouiller en lui délivrant ses conseils. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas se taire et le regarder. Pour être franc, une partie de lui, qui n'avait absolument pas voix au chapitre n'avait rien contre l'idée de passer des heures à détailler ses traits si parfaits, à se gaver de ce visage. Elle était même complètement pour, mais comme dit précédemment, Sasuke ne comptait ni l'écouter, ni même reconnaître son existence.

\- Au moins, ça veut dire que tu es toujours inspiré, reprit Shikamaru.

\- Mouais.

Une sonnerie retentit et le brun attrapa son portable tout en continuant à jouer dans les pics blonds.

\- C'est Chôji, dit-il en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Nous avons rendez-vous pour un ciné.

\- Hum.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Shikamaru d'une voix douce en se tournant vers Naruto.

Sasuke allait rétorquer un « non, il a du travail à faire » lorsque son protégé le coupa.

\- Non, j'ai du boulot, ce ne serait pas sérieux.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Et bien pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord, pensa Sasuke, ça se fête !

\- Ok.

Shikamaru se leva mais reposa son regard sur la boule blonde sur le canapé. Il n'aimait pas voir Naruto comme cela, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il remontait toujours la pente.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de son ami qui tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Hé, Naruto, fais confiance à ta muse.

\- Ma muse ?

\- Hum.

\- Kesako ?

Shikamaru lui adressa un regard tendre.

\- Ma mère dit que nous avons tous un ange gardien qui veille sur nous mais que vous, les artistes, vous avez une muse, un être supérieur qui vous inspire.

Naruto se redressa.

\- Ouais, ben la mienne doit être syndicaliste et en train d'organiser un piquet de grève avec ses petits camarades.

Shikamaru éclata de rire. Sasuke par contre ne riait pas, non, bien au contraire et toute la compassion qu'il avait éprouvée deux minutes avant pour son protégé était en train de se faire la malle à vitesse grand V.

\- Sérieux Shika ! Je préfère me dire ça sinon ça veut dire que j'ai hérité d'une muse vraiment mauvaise.

\- Quoi, quoi ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Espèce de petit ….

Un frisson parcourut Shikamaru et Naruto, un courant glacial les frappant l'un comme l'autre. Bien sûr, ils ignoraient que ce qu'ils ressentaient était l'aura de colère qui entourait Sasuke qui fulminait et faisait preuve de tout son talent et de son indéniable génie dans l'invention de nouvelles insultes pour qualifier le blond.

Shikamaru se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de Naruto.

\- Fais gaffe, tu es en train de virer ta cuti, Shika.

Un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Ça ne risque pas. Mais, si jamais, je te ferai signe.

Naruto éclata de rire. A dire vrai, si Shika avait été gay, il ne faisait aucun doute que les garçons auraient été en couple. Étonnement, ils n'étaient pas le meilleur ami l'un de l'autre, Shikamaru avait Chôji et Naruto, Kiba, mais c'est sans doute ce qui faisait la force de leur relation. Quand il était avec Kiba, Naruto était un vrai phénomène de foire, sautant, courant, criant, le brun collé à lui et chacun entraînant l'autre dans les pires situations.

Mais avec Shikamaru, Naruto était calme, posé. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait commencé à écrire, le brun lui ayant conseillé de mettre par écrit ses pensées sombres. Il était un des rares pour lesquels Naruto s'était ouvert, montrant une autre face que le grand sourire qui lui avait longtemps servi de masque. Depuis, ses amis avaient découvert un autre visage du blond et eux aussi avaient grandi. Pourtant, Naruto ne se sentait lui-même qu'en présence de ce génie paresseux.

L'inverse était tout aussi vrai, le blond parvenait à faire ressortir le meilleur de son ami. Et plus que cela, ils en avaient tous les deux conscience.

\- Allez, j'y vais.

\- Ouais et moi je vais bosser et tacher de ne pas trop pondre d'horreurs.

Shikamaru sortit et Naruto soupira.

\- Allez, on s'y remet.

Il s'assit à son bureau et relut le paragraphe précédent.

Sasuke tournait en rond dans l'appartement en baragouinant mille et une façons de tuer ce … ce ….

Il expira calmement, s'énerver ne mener à rien, il aurait beau hurler, crier, rien ne changerait et Naruto ne l'écouterait toujours pas. De plus, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, d'ordinaire, il était calme. Comment faisait cet imbécile pour parvenir à le mettre dans des états pareils ? Bien sûr, il s'énervait mais il était du type colère rentrée, colère interne qui ronge, qui grossit et s'insinue dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Mais du moment qu'il était avec cet idiot, elle ressortait, elle explosait même en dehors de sa volonté. Il soupira et finit par retourner s'asseoir sur le bureau et fixa son imbécile de protégé.

Celui-ci se mordillait les lèvres tout en se relisant et Sasuke trouvait ça absolument craquant. Mais bien sûr, il n'allait certainement pas admettre qu'il le pensait. Cependant et malgré tout le contrôle qu'il avait sur sa personne, son cerveau, lui, ne lui obéissait pas du tout. Il était donc assailli par des images où le blond mordillerait ses lèvres pour une toute autre raison : flashs rapides de peaux nues, de gémissements contenus, de mains se caressant, de jambes entremêlées.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser ses pensées mais le soupir de découragement que poussa Naruto à ce moment là se calquant sur une image du blond en train de soupirer lascivement de plaisir eut raison de Sasuke. Il sentit son sexe se gonfler légèrement. Il expira doucement pour se calmer et évacuer ses … désirs ?

Dix petites minutes suffirent pour qu'il les ait enterrés sous une bonne couche d'énervement et d'injures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke désespérait. Il avait tout essayé, les ordres, les conseils, il avait tenté de lui parler pendant son sommeil, tout y était passé, il avait même été repêcher des livres à ce sujet, mais rien n'y faisait. Oh oui, Naruto l'entendait, il l'entendait même très bien, seulement, il refusait de suivre une seule de ses idées !

Et bien sûr, car cela aurait été trop simple, il ne prenait pas non plus l'inverse, non, il partait ailleurs et de l'opinion de Sasuke, généralement n'importe où.

Deux semaines complètes étaient passées et l'un comme l'autre commençaient à tourner en rond. Les amis de Naruto, que Sasuke avait eu la joie de voir tous défiler les uns après les autres, s'en inquiétaient, rarement le blond avait eu autant de mal à écrire. Et plus sa deadline approchait, plus son humeur noircissait.

Sasuke était retourné dans la dimension des muses plusieurs fois, la première étant lorsque ce Kiba avait passé la soirée chez son protégé, à peine vingt minutes avaient suffi pour que Sasuke s'enfuie à toutes jambes. C'était bien simple, il avait l'impression d'avoir deux Naruto, c'était définitivement trop pour lui. Par contre, il devait reconnaître que dès que Shikamaru était là, son protégé était vraiment beaucoup plus agréable. Il avait même réussi à lui faire passer une idée. Il avait failli crier au miracle. Seulement, le petit génie ne s'était montré qu'une fois sur ces deux semaines, un peu court pour que Naruto parvienne au terme de son projet.

Depuis, ils étaient retombés dans leur routine et Sasuke ne s'était sans doute jamais autant énervé de sa vie. Il n'en pouvait plus du blond, il ne le supportait plus, ni ses jérémiades, ni ses plaintes, ni ….tout.

Il s'était même décidé à aller en parler à son père, lui expliquant froidement la situation. Celui-ci l'avait écouté attentivement et lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait pas pour le moment trouvé de profils intéressants. En attendant, puisque Sasuke avait signé le contrat le reliant à Naruto et que son père n'accepterait pas de signer un ordre de remplacement ce qu'il avait dû faire pour Shisui, il n'avait pas le choix. Sasuke n'avait rien dit, il avait serré les dents et les poings et l'avait maudit intérieurement. Il avait disparu de la demeure familiale bien décidé à ne plus y remettre les pieds pour un long, très long moment.

Il était revenu chez Naruto encore plus énervé. Il savait que son père ne voulait pas le voir rendre sa plume, il savait que ni lui ni Itachi ne le laisseraient facilement sortir de cette mission, qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais sa décision. Ce n'était donc pas réellement une surprise. Mais cela ne les regardait pas. Et le forcer dans cette situation pitoyable où son talent était gâché par cet idiot, incapable d'écouter les paroles censées de sa muse, n'était pas une solution. Cela n'avait aucun sens et les mettaient lui et Naruto sur les nerfs.

Depuis son arrivée, le blond dormait mal, remuait, s'agitait pendant son sommeil. Les seuls moments où il dormait calmement étaient quand Sasuke caressait ses cheveux. Seulement, ces derniers jours, il était lui-même tellement agacé qu'il ne trouvait plus de réconfort à le faire et préférait ne pas rester en présence du blond lorsque cela n'était pas nécessaire. Même l'étrange attraction qu'il avait ressenti pour son protégé ne semblait plus fonctionner tant il n'en pouvait plus. Il laissait donc le blond ruminer et s'agiter toute la nuit. En conséquence, Naruto se levait tard, des cernes sous les yeux et une mine de plus en plus pitoyable.

Cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Une fois de plus, ils étaient tous les deux au bureau, Naruto se rongeait les ongles devant son curseur qui clignotait désespérément et Sasuke s'était tellement passé les mains dans les cheveux que ceux-ci étaient encore plus en pétard qu'à la normale.

Naruto soupira, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Shikamaru une des dernières fois où ils s'étaient vus et sourit.

\- Bon hé la muse, si t'es là, il serait sérieusement temps que tu te mettes au boulot et que tu m'inspires, parce que là franchement c'est pitoyable.

Sasuke hurla un « quoi ! » que l'autre n'entendit pas. Alors, ça c'était franchement gonflé. Cela faisait des jours qu'il s'acharnait à lui donner une multitude d'idées toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres mais que cet imbécile, ce crétin, ce perdant, rejetait en bloc.

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto continuait son petit monologue qu'il trouvait amusant.

\- Écoute peut-être que tu débutes en tant que muse et je suis désolé ma fille mais tu vas être recalée : tu es trop mauvaise.

\- Comment oses-tu petit...

Sasuke serra les dents. C'était trop et il allait expliquer à cet idiot fini sa façon de penser. Dans un excès de colère, il se matérialisa sur le bureau du blond, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. De toutes façons, il n'avait rien à craindre, c'était sa dernière mission, l'imbécile l'oublierait dès qu'il aurait rendu sa plume.

\- Kyaaaa !!!!

Naruto recula dans un bond faisant voler sa chaise.

\- Mais, mais, t'es qui toi? hurla-t-il son visage ayant perdu une bonne partie de ses couleurs, ses yeux écarquillés.

Sasuke garda son masque impassible même si intérieurement il était ravi. Il fait moins le malin pensa-t-il.

\- Crétin on ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas poli de montrer du doigt, lâcha-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

\- Hein ? Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Crétin?

\- Mais je t'emmerde connard, t'es qui pour me parler comme ça, sérieux.

Sasuke eut un petit rictus amusé. Regardez-moi ça : un instant, il est blanc comme un linge devant sa soudaine apparition et maintenant il est rouge de colère.

\- Je suis ta muse.

\- Ne ?

\- Tu sais celle que tu insultes depuis tout à l'heure, celle qui devrait être en train de faire grève plutôt que de bosser.

Naruto se recula. Visiblement, ce type n'était pas sain d'esprit, oui, ça devait être un fou, un malade échappé d'un asile et qui était arrivé chez lui par … enchantement ? Non, attends ça ce n'était pas possible ?

\- Comment, comment vous êtes arrivé là ?

\- Tiens tu me vouvoies maintenant.

\- Ok, Monsieur, je suis désolé, je me suis un peu emporté, hein ?

Précautionneusement, il reculait vers la table du salon et son portable. La police, le numéro de la police, est-ce qu'on fait le même sur un portable ?

\- Si tu appelles la police, on te prendra simplement pour un fou. Personne ne peut me voir en dehors de toi, sauf si je le décide.

\- Huhum.

Pour autant le blond reculait toujours, jaugeant l'intrus.

Ils faisaient la même taille mais le brun était moins carré, Naruto estima être plus fort que lui. Mais son visiteur avait l'air d'être du type nerveux et il avait appris à se méfier de ce genre de personne.

Il le quitta des yeux un instant pour attraper son portable mais au lieu de sentir le plastique, il toucha une main douce et chaude.

\- Ahhh!

\- C'est ça que tu veux? lui demanda Sasuke en agitant le mobile sous le nez de son propriétaire.

\- Comment ?...Comment ?

Les yeux bleus allaient et venaient de son bureau où Sasuke se tenait encore une seconde avant au brun qui ne pouvait cacher sa joie.

\- Simple téléportation.

\- Hein?

\- C'est très simple, reprit le brun, de nouveau sur le bureau de Naruto.

\- Kyaaaaa !!!

Il hurla et s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte à clef. Oui, c'était un geste poltron, oui il avait l'air d'un froussard et alors ?! C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé, ça et le fait que l'autre devait être un fantôme et s'il y a bien une chose qui foutait une trouille bleue au blondinet c'était les revenants et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au paranormal. Et là, franchement, ça y ressemblait beaucoup trop à son goût.

Sasuke quant à lui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette fuite spectaculaire. Il s'approcha de la porte.

\- Sors de là idiot.

\- Non !

\- Alors, c'est moi qui rentre.

Sasuke se matérialisa dans la chambre et tapota l'épaule de Naruto qui hurla de plus belle.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis en train de devenir fou.

\- Pauvre idiot, tu n'es pas fou, tu as simplement la chance de voir une muse en chair et en os.

Naruto bien sûr n'en croyait pas un mot parce que les muses étaient comme les lutins et les fées : des créatures mythiques qu'on ne croise pas dans la réalité et encore moins dans son salon ou présentement dans sa chambre. Il s'éloigna donc de Sasuke tout en réfléchissant à une explication rationnelle. Première hypothèse, il était en pleine hallucination sans conteste due à un surmenage. Seconde possibilité ... heu ... heu ... voyons y avait-il une autre raison? Il devait bien y avoir au moins une autre, il ne pouvait pas juste être fou ... une sorte de caméra cachée.

\- C'est une blague? Mes amis vous ont payé pour me faire une plaisanterie.

\- Tu parles d'un gag idiot, souffla Sasuke. Il faut vraiment être le dernier des crétins pour croire à quelque chose comme ça.

\- Hé, c'est bon les insultes, je ne vous connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, vous débarquez chez moi de nulle part et vous vous permettez de me traiter de tous les noms.

\- Pas tous, uniquement ceux en rapport avec ton manque criant d'intelligence, le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto serra les poings en émettant une sorte de grognement primitif. Ce type commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il avait autre chose à faire.

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire ici mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Alors si vous voulez bien partir, ça m'arrangerait maintenant.

\- En aucun cas, je suis là pour t'aider à écrire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide alors maintenant ...

\- Écoute moi tête de pioche, de une, tu en as besoin et de deux tu me l'as demandé.

\- Quand?

\- Juste avant que je n'apparaisse et que tu ne t'enfuies ici comme une demoiselle en détresse.

Sasuke se dématérialisa lorsque le poing du blond fit son chemin vers son visage. Il rattrapa par réflexe son protégé que la disparition soudaine de cible allait faire chuter.

\- Attention crétin.

Malgré l'insulte, le ton était doux et concerné et Naruto y répondit par réflexe.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Ils se turent soudain troublés de ces échanges de politesse. C'est à cet instant qu'ils réalisèrent que le blond était toujours dans les bras du brun. Ils se séparèrent brusquement et se fixèrent.

\- Ok, reprenons calmement, dit Naruto en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Sasuke retint à grand-peine la remarque acerbe qu'il avait vraiment très envie de dire.

\- Tu prétends être ma muse, c'est bien ça?

\- Tu es sourd, idiot ou les deux?

\- Hé, c'est bon! Tu crois que ton apparition soudaine est facile à appréhender?

Il marque un point, pensa Sasuke. C'est vrai que voir débarquer chez soi un être mythique avait de quoi surprendre. Naruto, de son côté, réfléchissait. Est-ce que parler à cette apparition, même envisager que ce type puisse dire la vérité ne démontrait pas qu'il avait pété un câble. D'un autre côté, qu'il se pose la question ne prouvait-il pas le contraire? Quoiqu'il en soit, cette histoire de muse ...

\- J'y crois pas.

\- Que je suis ta muse?

\- Hum.

\- Pourtant, c'est la vérité.

\- Ça reste à prouver.

\- Et comment? Je ne suis pas un sorcier je ne vais pas faire apparaître quelque chose par enchantement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?

\- Certainement rien vu ton manque flagrant de culture.

\- Et toi ton manque de tact est une preuve en soi que tu mens.

\- Je suis ta muse, je suis là pour t'inspirer, pas te lancer des fleurs.

\- Oui ben je te rassure, j'ai bien remarqué.

\- Hn.

Sasuke se leva.

\- Bon, tu vas te remettre au boulot.

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, une fois de plus. Il se leva et tourna autour de Sasuke prêtant pour la première fois réellement attention au physique, très avantageux à son avis, de la jeune muse. Franchement, il était incroyablement beau. Comme il l'avait remarqué précédemment, ils faisaient quasiment la même taille, une carrure svelte et musclée, le contraste de ses cheveux et de ses yeux sur sa peau blanche était particulièrement gracieux. Il ressemblait plus à une gravure de mode qu'à une muse enfin telle que se le représentait Naruto.

\- Je … je n'imaginais pas que les muses pouvaient avoir cette tête-là.

L'écrivain se tenait derrière lui, aussi ne put-il pas voir son regard gourmand sur son postérieur. Le ton n'ayant pas reflété l'appréciation des yeux, Sasuke ne retint que la phrase, vexante en soi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Excuse-moi mais si j'avais dû décrire une muse, j'aurais … je sais pas pensé à une blonde avec une forte poitrine, un peu comme la vision d'une déesse grec.

Sasuke renifla de mépris, puis se concentra. Dans un pouf sonore, il transforma son apparence en celle de Tsunade, cheftaine actuelle des muses et surtout première blonde à laquelle il avait pensé.

\- Plus comme ça ?

Naruto lorgna sur l'imposante poitrine.

\- Heu… oui, comme ça … la vache quelle paire de seins.

Sasuke soupira. Il était sûr que l'autre pervers aussi aurait adoré qu'il lui apparaisse et se transforme en blonde à gros seins devant lui. Il devrait peut-être faire en sorte que son jeune protégé rencontre ce Jiraiya de malheur. Les humains étaient-ils donc tous pareils ?

\- Tu vois que tu peux faire des tours de magie.

\- Ce n'est pas de la magie mais une simple transformation.

\- Bien de mon point de vue, c'est la même chose.

\- Pftt.

\- Tu comptes rester comme ça dorénavant.

\- Si cela peut t'inspirer.

\- Non, ça va, merci.

Sasuke reprit son apparence normale. Là, encore, il ne vit pas le regard content de son protégé qui le trouvait bien plus inspirant sous cette forme, quand bien même ce n'était guère des idées pour son roman qui lui venaient en tête.

\- Alors, dis-moi à quoi tu ressembles en vrai?

\- Quoi?

\- Oui, je suppose que cette apparence n'est pas réelle.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui. Pour... pourquoi?

\- Oh non rien, je pensais que c'était comme pour la blonde à forte poitrine.

\- Tu peux préciser ?

\- Et bien, une sorte de fanta…

Il s'arrêta, il n'était pas vraiment sur le point d'annoncer platement à l'autre qu'il avait l'air d'un fantasme sur patte, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et que … enfin, ça ne se fait que si on a envie de faire savoir à l'autre qu'il nous plaît. Oh, bien sûr, avoir interrompu sa phrase à ce moment-là, c'était quasiment trop tard. Que faire, que faire ? Tactique une : changer de sujet.

\- Bref, maintenant que tu as pointé ton nez, on va peut-être pouvoir bosser, tu vas me montrer si tu es bien ce que tu prétends être et m'inspirer.

Il sortit de la pièce et vint s'asseoir à son bureau. Sasuke était toujours dans la chambre, digérant rapidement l'ensemble des informations qu'il venait de recevoir : la phrase suspendue mais dont il pouvait sans difficulté comprendre la fin, la signification de cet arrêt, le changement de sujet, l'ordre à peine caché et la critique encore moins camouflée.

Il le suivit dans le salon où le blond s'était remis à son ordinateur.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Donne-moi des idées.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et vint reprendre ce qui était désormais sa place sur le bureau. L'échange de point de vue commença et avec lui la guerre entra dans sa deuxième phase : l'attaque directe et frontale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours suivants, Sasuke apparut à chaque fois que Naruto se mettait au travail donnant directement ses idées au jeune blond qui les accueillait généralement avec dédain. Autant dire que les relations entre le protégé et la muse avaient été plus que houleuses, l'un partant dans la chambre en claquant la porte, l'autre disparaissant dans la dimension des muses, parfois les deux en même temps. Mais, toujours, ils revenaient au bureau et encore et toujours se mettaient au travail.

Naruto avait exceptionnellement obtenu une semaine de rab. Son histoire était publiée dans un magasine hebdomadaire et son éditrice avait accepté d'échanger avec un autre auteur pour cette fois, mais elle avait été très claire, passé ce délai s'il ne livrait pas son chapitre, il serait viré.

Et s'il passait plus de temps à se disputer avec Sasuke, plutôt qu'à écrire, il n'était pas prêt de tenir ses promesses, voilà ce qu'il pensait sans écouter un mot de ce que la jeune muse lui expliquait.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire, sur ce qu'il devait écrire, mais les remarques incessantes de Sasuke l'empêcher de faire le vide. Qui aurait dit que ce bâtard froid pouvait être aussi expressif ? Toujours à faire une critique par-ci, un reproche par là, à croire que Naruto était incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots qui puissent rentrer dans les critères d'excellence de Sasuke. Il n'en pouvait plus et pour preuve il venait d'écrire n'importe quoi, changeant d'idée en plein milieu de sa phrase.

\- Concentre-toi un peu.

\- Mais enfin comment veux-tu que j'y arrive si tu parles tout le temps.

\- Il faut bien que je te dise quoi faire.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu …

\- Je suis ta muse, c'est mon travail.

\- Et bien trouve un moyen de le faire autrement !

\- Ah oui et comment ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, merde, c'est toi la muse.

Le visage de Sasuke se ferma un peu plus mais les mitraillettes dans ses yeux tiraient à tout va.

\- Alors, c'est ça, vous les muses, vous vous contentez de poser vos jolies petites fesses dans un coin et vous passez votre journée à dire ce qu'il faut faire pendant que nous on s'échine.

\- Non, mais j'hallucine. Tu as l'impression que je ne fais rien là ? Je m'acharne à te donner des idées que tu rejettes en bloc tout simplement parce qu'elles viennent de moi.

\- Non, parce qu'elles sont mauvaises.

\- Mauvaises ! Mauvaises !

Sasuke se leva et commença une fois de plus à pester tandis que Naruto s'oubliait un instant à regarder le jeune homme qui lui servait de muse. Sasuke n'était jamais aussi beau que lorsqu'il s'énervait comme ça. Pas que Naruto aime l'entendre se plaindre, mais ses traits s'animaient bien plus que lorsqu'il se contentait de lâcher ses idées, un masque de mépris et de supériorité bien en place sur le visage. Le pire était encore ce visage de profonde indifférence que Naruto avait réussi à capturer une ou deux fois alors que le brun ne se savait pas observer.

Sasuke était vraiment magnifique, le contraste de sa peau et de ses mèches, ses yeux aussi noirs et profonds que la nuit, ses traits fins, doux et en même temps typiquement masculins, même ses cheveux et leur drôle de style lui allait à merveille. Naruto se perdit un instant sur les longues mèches noires qui frappaient le visage parfait de sa muse, taquinant une lèvre que le blond aurait volontiers goûtée. Ce qui l'amena à se concentrer sur la bouche du brun et sur les mots qui en sortaient :

\- J'ai tout fait, je t'ai conseillé, ordonné, je t'ai même parlé la nuit pendant ton sommeil….

\- Quoi ?! hurla Naruto.

\- Quoi, quoi ?

\- Comment ça la nuit pendant mon sommeil. Tu … tu veux dire … que tu peux être là même quand je ne travaille pas.

\- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'ai mis un radar à ton bureau qui m'alerte dès que tu t'en approches et pouf j'apparais par enchantement ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, seulement quand il les reposa sur son protégé, il hallucina. A priori, oui Naruto avait imaginé quelque chose dans ce genre.

\- Non, mais tu crois quoi, qu'on a des pouvoirs magiques ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, je n'y connais rien aux muses.

\- Et bien non, il n'y a rien de tout ça.

Naruto était vexé. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui ? Si le travail de Sasuke était de l'inspirer, il était logique qu'il n'apparaisse que lorsqu'il avait à écrire, soit lorsqu'il avait besoin d'inspiration. Un plus un égale deux, c'était aussi simple que ça. Comment pouvait-il prévoir que l'autre avait la possibilité de se balader chez lui en dehors de ses heures de travail et qui plus est pendant ses heures de repos. D'ailleurs :

\- Oui, et ben ça n'explique pas ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais.

\- Mon travail.

\- En me susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille ?

\- Non, en te faisant des propositions, andouille.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça et tu en as profité pour mater je parie.

\- Hein ?

\- Oh ! Naruto cria en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche et en rougissant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu, tu … as regardé pendant que j'étais sous la douche ?

\- Non, mais ça va pas, je ne suis pas un pervers.

Naruto remarqua quand même les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune muse. Elles ne pouvaient avoir que trois explications : soit il l'avait fait, soit il avait pensé à le faire, soit il n'y avait pas pensé, mais l'idée lui plaisait. Dans tous les cas, il ne semblait pas dégoûté, loin de là, à cette idée.

\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda –t-il d'une voix plus suave et plus taquine.

Ce ton troubla Sasuke mais il était bien décidé à ne rien en laisser paraître. Un humain ne pouvait décemment pas le toucher, quand bien même Naruto parvenait à le faire agir en complète contradiction avec sa nature profonde.

\- Idiot.

\- Ne me traite pas d'idiot, idiot toi-même.

Chacun croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna la tête. Encore une fois, ils étaient parfaitement en phase, seulement, ils étaient bien trop occupés à bouder pour s'en apercevoir, enfin, l'un à bouder et l'autre à .... avoir une expression faciale qui pourrait éventuellement etc…

Naruto soupira et se replaça face à son ordinateur.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, trouve un autre moyen si tu veux vraiment m'aider et je te rappelle que le délai pour rendre mon chapitre s'approche de plus en plus.

\- Je le sais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te fasse l'amour, peut-être ?

\- Ben pourquoi pas, ça me détendrait.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête.

\- C'est toi qui l'a proposé je te signale. Et puis quoi, aucune muse ne l'a fait avant toi ?

\- Là, n'est pas la question.

\- Ah, ah, c'est donc que vous le faîte, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke rougit de nouveau. Oui, certaines muses le faisaient. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si son frère et Gaara ... Il chassa cette pensée.

\- Hn.

\- Avec qui as-tu déjà couché, des gens célèbres ?

\- Débile profond.

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Tu es un débile profond.

\- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de m'insulter.

\- Avec qui j'ai couché ne te regarde pas, je ne te demande pas la liste de tes ex-amants.

\- Encore heureux, c'est personnel, répondit le blond outré.

\- Quoi !

\- Quoi, quoi ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas gêné.

\- Tu…

\- Je n'ai pas fini de parler ! Comment oses-tu me dire que c'est personnel après m'avoir posé la même question cinq minutes plus tôt.

\- Je t'ai juste demandé si tu avais couché avec des gens célèbres, je ne t'ai pas demandé qui.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots.

\- Oh, c'était une simple question.

\- Oui et bien ça ne te regarde pas.

Naruto marmonna quelque chose tout en parodiant l'attitude méprisante du brun. Ils se turent un instant. Puis, l'écrivain reprit avec un petit sourire amusé et taquin.

\- Tu devrais en profiter parce que si tu couches avec moi, tu auras quelqu'un de célèbre à noter sur ta liste.

\- Toi, pauvre naze.

\- Oui moi, bientôt je serai un des auteurs les plus reconnus de ma génération.

\- Pas si tu continues à être aussi mauvais.

\- Si tu faisais correctement ton travail, on n'en serait pas là.

\- Mais, je le fais, c'est toi qui es trop mauvais.

\- Tu ne fais que parler, je ne peux pas me concentrer et …

« Nous sommes revenus au point de départ» hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils se turent surpris, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une attitude défensive. Chacun réfléchissait de son côté. Sasuke s'interrogeait, était-ce réellement une mauvaise idée ? Après tout, de tout temps des muses avaient couché avec leurs artistes pour les inspirer. Sasuke trouvait cela simplement… rabaissant. Une muse vraiment talentueuse n'avait pas besoin de toucher son protégé pour lui transmettre ses idées et encore moins coucher avec lui.

Et puis Sasuke n'était pas une personne de contact, même avec les siens, il craignait qu'on le touche, il n'aimait pas l'intimité avec une autre personne et les rares fois où cela lui était arrivé, il s'était enfui aussitôt son plaisir obtenu. Pourtant, tandis qu'il regardait le blond bouder dans son coin, la tentation était vraiment prenante. Après tout, il avait tout essayé sauf ça…. Pouvait-il abandonner sans avoir tout tenté ?

\- D'accord, dit-il.

\- D'accord ?

\- Hn.

\- Pour une muse, tu ne pourrais pas utiliser de vrais mots.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, remballant toute sa réflexion précédente pour la ranger dans une caisse sur laquelle il cloua une pancarte : Abruti.

\- Mauvaise idée, baragouina-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dis que c'est une mauvaise idée, cria-t-il. Ça ne changera rien, tu es un réfractaire !

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un réfractaire, dit plus calmement Sasuke.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda le blond.

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, tu es réfractaire aux muses, nous ne parvenons pas à t'inspirer.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Et c'est courant ça ?

\- Non.

\- Ah.

\- Et heureusement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est mauvais pour nous d'avoir des protégés réfractaires.

\- Mauvais ?

\- Dangereux.

\- Dangereux comme dans « mets ta vie en danger ».

\- Hn.

\- Explique.

\- Je ne suis pas ta boniche Naruto.

Celui-ci grogna, le brun avait vraiment le don de lui porter sur les nerfs, mais là tout de suite maintenant, il voulait avoir le fin mot de cette conversation. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Aussi, ravala-t-il, juste un peu, sa fierté.

\- S'il te plait.

Sasuke soupira et reporta ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto étonnamment doux et concernés.

\- Une muse doit inspirer pour vivre, si nous n'y arrivons pas, nous dépérissons. Avec un réfractaire… tu as compris tout seul, je suppose.

Naruto se tut. Il s'assit et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

\- Hé ?

\- Hn ?

\- Tu veux dire que je suis en train de te … tuer ?

Sasuke détourna la tête, s'éloignant mais Naruto se leva et le rattrapa.

\- Sasuke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Réponds- moi, demanda doucement le blond.

Sa main était toujours sur le bras de Sasuke. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau, mais il était trop inquiet de la réponse de sa muse pour s'y attarder, aussi plaisante que soit cette sensation.

\- Oui et non.

\- Mais je refuse toutes tes idées.

\- Pour le moment, je suis vivant non ?

\- Bon, à partir de maintenant, je vais écouter tes propositions et en tenir compte ok, décida Naruto.

Le brun remua négativement la tête.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, tu ne peux pas te forcer. En plus, tu ne devrais même pas savoir tout ça, tu n'aurais même pas dû me voir ou savoir que j'existe.

\- Alors pourquoi t'être montré?

\- J'ai décidé de rendre ma plume après toi.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Tu m'oublieras lorsque je…

\- Lorsque tu ?

\- Disparaîtrai.

\- Pourquoi tu…

L'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus troubla Sasuke, il ne voulait pas voir ça et puis pourquoi discutait-il de cela avec lui ? C'était sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier et surtout pas auprès de cet imbécile.

\- Sasuke, pourquoi veux-tu disparaître ?

\- Naruto, ça ne te regarde pas, alors si tu veux coucher avec moi, c'est maintenant !

Le regard noir s'était fait dur, froid et le défiait.

\- Bien, répondit froidement Naruto.

\- Bien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, chacun portant une mine renfrognée sur le visage. Sasuke s'arrêta devant le lit et Naruto un peu plus loin. Ils se regardèrent et détournèrent les yeux si vite qu'ils ne virent pas l'autre en faire autant. Tout à coup, ils étaient intimidés, ne sachant pas comment commencer, gênés par le manque de spontanéité de la situation.

\- Heu, on devrait peut-être … heu … enlever nos vêtements, non ?

\- Hn.

Chacun de leurs côtés, ils se dévêtirent, n'osant toujours pas se regarder. Lorsqu'il fut en boxer Naruto se retourna et fixa Sasuke. Celui-ci était nu et le blond déglutit péniblement. Il était tout simplement magnifique. A le voir comme ça, il n'eut plus aucun doute, oui, Sasuke était définitivement une créature divine, il était trop parfait pour être humain. Sa peau blanche semblait scintiller à la lumière et Naruto se demanda même s'il oserait poser ses mains sur lui. Son sexe n'était pas dressé tout comme le sien, pourtant cette masse entre les jambes opalines lui donnait envie et en même temps le retenait à sa place. Comment serait-ce de faire l'amour avec lui? Il n'était pas réellement humain même si son corps en avait les attributs. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à le faire jouir. Est-ce qu'une créature divine jouissait ? Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres tournaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il se défaisait de son dernier vêtement.

Il finit par s'approcher mais presque timidement. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer à lui l'attention de la jeune muse.

Tout deux n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges. Naruto n'était pourtant ni vierge, ni prude, mais il était étrangement impressionné à l'idée de toucher ce joyau. Enfin, il se décida à faire un pas de plus, une dizaine de centimètres restaient entre leurs deux corps.

Délicatement, il avança sa main qui tremblait légèrement d'excitation ou d'appréhension, il n'était plus très sûr, du visage face à lui. Il déglutit péniblement, la tension se faisant douloureuse. Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue pâle et Sasuke tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui. Mais il ne le fixait pas, non, il était hypnotisé par sa main large et bronzée sur cette peau fine et soyeuse. Il avait besoin de cette vision pour réaliser qu'il le touchait, il touchait Sasuke.

Il abaissa au ralenti sa paume jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne épouser la mâchoire parfaite de la muse. Il s'égara un instant dans la chaleur de leurs deux peaux, puis retira sa main. L'azur abandonna la peau couleur de lune pour aller se perdre dans la nuit intense et Sasuke fit un pas, ne laissant entre leurs corps que quelques centimètres.

Naruto avait chaud comme jamais mais il tendit son visage vers celui de la muse et déposa ses lèvres avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie sur celles de Sasuke. Il recula doucement, ses yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre, un million de sentiments et de sensations passant entre eux. Naruto l'embrassa à nouveau, frissonnant en sentant la réponse timide de son futur amant.

Il recommença laissant pour le moment leurs lèvres se goûter, se frôler, s'attraper, sans que leurs langues ne se touchent encore, sans que leurs corps ne le fassent non plus. Naruto n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avant, son cœur battait la chamade et cela fut pire encore lorsque enfin ils approfondirent doucement leur baiser, se donnant de petits coups de langue avant de doucement les laisser s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans aller plus loin et Naruto aurait pu se contenter de cela pour l'éternité, les baisers de Sasuke, sa bouche, son goût, le bruit enivrant de leurs lèvres qui se prenaient, se reprenaient encore et encore.

La jeune muse fut la première à toucher l'autre, posant une de ses mains sur la hanche bronzée et l'autre venant se perdre dans les mèches couleur miel comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois. Son protégé l'imita et vint mouler son corps au sien, leurs verges maintenant dressées se nichant doucement contre leurs abdomens. Les mains restèrent où elles étaient, ils savouraient la sensation d'une autre peau contre la leur, s'embrassant toujours mais se concentrant sur leurs autres sens. Puis, les doigts toujours un peu tremblants mais de plus en plus assurés, Naruto se mit à caresser son vis-à-vis qui en fit autant. Ils prirent leur temps, découvrant et savourant chaque centimètre carré de peau, survolant, effleurant, feuilletant ce nouvel album de sensations pour bien en graver chaque parcelle dans leurs esprits et dans leurs chairs.

Finalement, Naruto saisit tendrement la main blanche et entraîna Sasuke sur son lit sur lequel ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Avec cette même patience, cette même douceur, ils prirent le temps de se découvrir encore un peu plus, laissant leurs doigts, leurs langues jouer sur leurs peaux, sur ses replis, ses pointes, ses creux et ses courbes. De doux gémissements s'échappaient d'eux, souffles légers de leur plaisir s'envolant délicatement dans la pièce pour les entourer de leur chaleur. Naruto continua à prendre les choses en main, s'allongeant légèrement sur le corps parfait de la jeune muse mais ne s'appuyant pas de tout son poids. Il le parcourut sur toute sa longueur déposant des baisers et des caresses sur son chemin, laissant une traînée brûlante sur la peau vibrante de Sasuke.

Ce dernier était dans une autre sphère, jamais il n'avait pris conscience de son corps à ce point, il découvrait des zones qu'il ignorait, des plaisirs inconnus jusque là. Tout son être se pliait aux désirs de l'autre: se soulevant, s'abaissant, se tendant, se cambrant, se donnant. Ça n'avait rien de sexuel ou en tout cas ce n'était pas uniquement cela, Naruto dévorait littéralement sa chair et avec lui, une partie de son âme.

Il s'abandonnait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie que cela s'arrête, il voulait sentir les mains de Naruto, sa langue, son souffle, ses dents, le reste de son corps, sa peau sur lui encore et encore et encore.

Il gémissait doucement, encourageant l'autre qui s'oubliait devant l'époustouflant spectacle de cet être irréel qui s'offrait à lui. Tout en Sasuke était incroyable, son goût, la texture soyeuse de sa peau, la façon dont son corps réagissait au moindre contact, dont ses reins se cambraient contre lui, dont son sexe humidifiait sa peau. Il aurait pu faire ça pendant des heures mais il voulait plus, il voulait goûter à la dernière zone, celle qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer jusque là. Sasuke l'encouragea un peu plus bruyamment sans parler, simplement par sa respiration plus hachée, ses gémissements un peu plus prononcés. La muse s'oublia un peu plus dans la douce chaleur qui entourait son sexe, dans la moiteur qu'était la bouche de Naruto, sous sa langue et ses dents qui l'emportaient toujours un peu plus loin. Il le mena si proche de l'orgasme que Sasuke eut du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité, tout son corps criant, suppliant pour être délivré. Mais la frustration était presque aussi bonne que sa libération, son excitation atteignant un niveau qu'il n'avait jamais connu ou même imaginé. Il voulait que Naruto continue mais il était incapable de trouver les mots pour le lui demander.

\- Sasuke tourne-toi.

Il ne put qu'obéir.

Son amant se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de cet être magnifique étendu devant lui, sa peau s'était couverte d'une fine humidité comme une rosée matinale, fraîche et légère.

Il entreprit de posséder chaque parcelle de peau de ce côté également, embrassant, caressant, agaçant, mordillant, léchant. Petit à petit, ses caresses l'emmenèrent au moment où ils s'uniraient physiquement. Sasuke frémit un peu plus lorsque les mains se posèrent sur ses hanches mais se laissa préparer en douceur.

Son corps s'ouvrit pour son amant, le laissant prendre possession de lui, le compléter. Avec la même douceur qu'il avait montré jusque là, Naruto commença à se mouvoir en lui laissant les sensations grandirent en eux. Il s'allongea sur Sasuke, enfonçant son nez dans son cou, à la naissance de ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son odeur suave, entremêlant leurs doigts.

Sasuke pantelait, ahanait, enfonçant par moment son visage dans l'oreiller, le mordant à d'autres pour étouffer ses bruits de plaisir. Il entendait la respiration de Naruto à son oreille qui l'affolait encore plus, complétant ses sens, les rendant fous. Il oubliait tout, il ne savait plus rien, il n'était que sensation et plaisir, que ce corps qui brûlait le sien, qui le faisait sien.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il avait eu plusieurs amants et il avait toujours pris son temps pour faire l'amour, il était un épicurien, il voulait profiter de chaque moment, de chaque caresse mais jamais, jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bon. La façon dont le corps de son amant se moulait au sien, dont il suivait naturellement la courbe de ses mouvements était l'expression physique de ses fantasmes les plus profonds. Cette union, cette fusion qu'il rêvait de vivre mais que la réalité avait détruite, il l'avait là avec Sasuke. Et cette pensée affola encore plus ses sens qui brûlaient sous la morsure incandescente de son plaisir qui se répandait en lui et emportait tout sur son passage. Il mordilla l'oreille de Sasuke avant de lui susurrer des mots, il ne savait pas lesquels, des noms, des verbes, des phrases, des choses qui n'avaient peut-être aucun sens mais que Sasuke semblait comprendre.

Violemment, le plaisir se fit grondant en eux, leurs corps y répondant à l'unisson. Sasuke écoutait la voix de Naruto, ses intonations rauques qui lui murmurait son désir et son amour.

\- Oh, mon dieu Sasuke, c'est tellement bon, tu es tellement parfait, ton corps autour de moi est si … est-ce que ... ha ... c'est parce que tu es une muse, gémit Naruto.

\- Je ne… ahh… sais pas …. Hnnn…. Je n'ai …. Ahhh…. jamais…. humains … avant … Ohhh … toi.

Naruto suspendit son mouvement, frappé par un sentiment de possessivité qui lui était totalement étranger mais qui était si violent qu'il le fit presque suffoquer et il hoqueta contre la peau humide de son amant. Il savait que Sasuke ne mentait pas et qu'il était le premier humain à profaner le temple sacré de son corps. Et il voulait être le seul, il ne laisserait personne, jamais, poser ses mains sur lui, personne goûter sa peau, sentir son odeur, connaître l'idéal de son corps et de cet antre chaud qui l'accueillait et l'entourait à la perfection.

Il agrippa Sasuke et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, la jeune muse se retrouva assise sur lui. Naruto le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, comme pour l'imprimer à jamais dans sa chair.

\- Rien qu'avec moi Sasuke, rien qu'avec moi, parvint-il à articuler.

\- Oui… oui.

Naruto attrapa le front de sa muse et pencha sa tête en arrière puis sur le côté et s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue.

\- Rien qu'avec moi Sasuke, répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, rien qu'avec toi.

\- Pour toujours.

\- Oui, pour toujours.

Ses yeux brûlaient d'une fièvre, d'un besoin impérieux, celui de se perdre dans l'être aimé. Il rallongea Sasuke reprenant lui aussi sa position et ses mouvements.

Petit à petit, ils s'approchèrent de leur délivrance, leurs respirations de plus en plus erratiques et irrégulières. Puis, comme dans son fantasme, comme pour achever à la perfection leur ébat, ils jouirent ensemble, se contractant d'un même mouvement, leurs corps restèrent collés et ils poussèrent un même cri. Naruto n'avait plus conscience ni du temps, ni du lieu, ni de quoique ce soit. Il aurait pu être dissous dans cet achèvement, dans l'absolu et l'infini de leur plaisir.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était allongé sur Sasuke dont le corps était encore secoué de frissons. Il embrassa sa nuque et joua un instant dans les mèches noires. Sasuke semblait amorphe et ailleurs, pourtant lorsque le jeune écrivain voulut bouger, il le retint.

\- Attends.

Naruto fit comme on lui demandait et resta sur son amant jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations se calment.

Naruto était bien, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke et laissa son esprit dériver. Et puis :

\- Je sais !

\- Hn ?

\- Oh, mon Dieu, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire dans mon roman.

Il se leva en trombe.

\- C'est incroyable tout est clair, tout est limpide, c'est, c'est génial.

Il sortit de la chambre et revint un instant plus tard son ordinateur dans les mains s'extasiant toujours de la multitude d'idées qui traversait son cerveau.

Sasuke était trop las pour être vexé ou surpris. Cependant, il parvint à se féliciter parce qu'il avait visiblement trouvé la solution pour inspirer Naruto. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais parié dessus quand bien même de nombreuses muses avaient utilisé cette méthode et que son efficacité avait été prouvée plusieurs fois.

Finalement s'il suffisait de lui faire l'amour pour que l'inspiration lui vienne, qui était Sasuke pour aller se plaindre ? Et s'il devait le faire tous les jours ou plusieurs fois par jour pour que son protégé maintienne ce niveau d'exaltation, après tout c'était son travail.

Et s'il suffisait que Naruto lui fasse l'amour pour qu'il se sente vivant, qui était Sasuke pour aller se plaindre ? Et s'il devait le faire tous les jours ou plusieurs fois par jour pour chasser l'ennui et la morosité, après tout c'était son travail. Si Naruto voulait une muse utile et efficace, il fallait bien qu'il donne un peu de lui.

Naruto s'assit dans le lit et remonta la couette sur eux.

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas trop que je ….

\- Hn.

\- Merci.

Il commença aussitôt à pianoter à une vitesse folle, les mots s'enchaînant les uns aux autres, coulant seuls, comme s'ils existaient par eux-mêmes, comme si Naruto n'était plus maître d'eux mais qu'ils se servaient de ses mains comme d'un simple outil pour être transcrits, comme si la volonté qui l'animait à ce moment-là n'était plus la sienne mais celle de son histoire qui se mettait à vivre par elle-même, à exister en tant qu'entité dotée de sa propre conscience, de sa propre volonté. La sensation était grisante et il se laissait porter par le flux de phrases, légèrement euphorique.

Sasuke le regarda faire un instant. Il connaissait ce visage, c'était celui qu'il rêvait de faire apparaître sur la face de son protégé, celui de l'artiste nourrit par son œuvre, celui qu'une muse attend pour lui prouver qu'elle a fait son travail de façon magistrale. Un mince sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

Il vint se coller à son amant, uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rester couché sur les traces de son plaisir. Et lorsqu'il se blottit contre le blond, ce fut uniquement parce qu'il avait un peu froid. Mais, lorsqu'il sourit de nouveau, il sut pertinemment bien que c'était parce qu'il était heureux comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis une éternité. Naruto s'interrompit un instant en sentant le soupir de contentement du brun contre sa hanche et tendrement repoussa une mèche corbeau avant de caresser gentiment la joue opaline encore un peu rose. Il sourit en le sentant se coller un peu plus à lui. Puis, il se remit au travail, les idées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Sasuke s'endormit bercé par le clic-clic des doigts de Naruto sur le clavier, par sa chaleur, par son odeur. Il ne vit pas deux yeux noirs rayonnants, ni le sourire satisfait de son frère aîné le contempler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un peu plus tard, quelque part dans les hautes sphères de la création.

\- Père, vous pouvez annuler la recherche de remplaçant pour Sasuke.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hn. Et ne comptez pas sur lui pour de prochaines missions. Je dirais qu'il va être occupé pendant un long moment.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Un rictus amusé apparut sur les lèvres parfaites de l'Uchiha qui prenait la direction de la sortie. Il n'oubliait pas qu'un beau roux l'attendait.

\- Itachi ?

Il se retourna, fixa son père un instant et lança en sortant de la pièce.

\- L'éternité.

**FIN**


End file.
